The present invention relates to a piezoelectronic transistor, and more specifically, to a piezoelectronic transistor with co-planar common and gate electrodes.
A piezoelectronic transistor (PET) is based on a piezoelectric (PE) element modulating the resistance of a piezoresistive (PR) element. That is, applying voltage to a PE changes the shape of the PE which affects the electrical resistance of a PR element closely coupled with the PE. The PET may act as a switch or other component.